nasangafandomcom-20200214-history
Ishi
Backstory There was a Demon and a Goddess the had tree children Ishi and his two sisters Asuramaru and Sanamaru. Asuramaru was best and using her demonic powers and Sanamaru was best using holy light. at a young age Ishi was thrown into the human world by mistake and was lsot. Ishi rased him self mostly but as a kid most people stayed away from him manly cuz of his demonic aura. even tho his sisters used only one of there powers Ishi was able to balince holy and demonic powers. but Ishi rarly used them as a kid. one day he met Yakumane and her family took him in for a year after that he left and forgot about her. Ishi was on his own for a bit but then he was thrown into the 102nd diminsion and the people took him in there he met Hex and they got marred After a bit they had Tika ther child.Then Yaku found them and kidnapped Ishi. she tortured him and did Expariments on him. she gave him the powers of a ghoul but she used more than one type of ghoul. That hased cused Ishi to have more than one type of Kagune Yaku then Cut off Ishi's Right arm and left leg and got ride of his memory she then fused her soul with his and then Hex saved Ishi. Hex was raged at Yaku and killed her. When Yaku died her soul fully fused with Ishi and Ishi got his memory back. He now has a Metal arm and leg. and he rested and healed. Becuse Yaku fused her soul with Ishi A new form was made, Ishya. No one knows of Ishya. one day Ishi meets Yukihime. Yukihime turns out to be Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell) A powerfull Vampire. She takes a likeing to Ishi but Ishi does not know about it. After a battle Ishi is on his death bed he is almost dead when Yukihime gives him her power as a Vampire. So then Ishi got up and and won his battle and then he realized that his arm and leg were healed. He then went off and his curent location is unknown. Personal Statistics Name: Ishi Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: 120 lb Height: 6.5 ft Likes: Family, friends, fighting Bloodline: Last Of Kuroasume Demon Clan(other that father and sisters) Last Of Nai God Clan(other than mother and sisters) Family: Sisters Asuramaru and Sanamaru, Mother, Father Dislikes: boredom Eye Color: Silver eyes / red eyes Hair Color: jet black hair some times white hair Hobbies: Sleep, fighting, training, Playing Music, Cooking Values: Friends and family Martial Status: married Status: Alive Affiliation: The Vanguard Lieutenant General , 2nd dimension, 102nd dimension, Nasanga Previous Affiliation: Unknown ''' '''Origin: Myth Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: 35% God and 60% Demon and 5% Vampire Alignment: '''Lawful Evil and Lawful Good '''Themes: Bitch Came Back Tic Tic Tic Tock Time Bomb Clock The Good Life Combat Statistics Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality ( type 1, 3 and 4), Meta Space-Time Manipulation, Unimind, Science Embodiment, Omni-Magic, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Zenith, Magic Embodiment, Cyberpotence, Truth Manipulation, Answer Manipulation, ''Vampirism Attack Potency: Multi Universe Speed:' Massively FTL Lifting Strength:' Irrelevant' Striking Strength:' Multi Universe level' Durability:' Hyperverse level' Stamina:' ''nearly infinite''' Range:' Multi universe level' Standard Equipment: bow, Dagger, Sword/Katana Intelligence:' ''super genius''' Weaknesses: '''rarely goes all out in a fight '''Feats:' cut off ''Charles Babbages head, Beat Yakumane (102nd Devilgods Daughter) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magia Erebea (also called The Black Of Venus Shundō White of Mars HellBlaze Nivis Casus Anthos Pagetou Khilion Eton Eternal Freeze Dark nebula ( A dark void expands outwards from Ishi completely destroying anything caught within range.The force of the attack was great enough to devastate the surrounding area and incapacitate any caught within its wake)